Diana Returns......
by QuasiPhile
Summary: Diana returns to get Mulder back and kill Scully. Not Diana positive, sry


"G'night, Scully," I said, waving. Damn it, she was still mad at me for the wild goose chase the Gunmen had sent us on yesterday. I could tell by the tone of her "Bye, Mulder" that she might even still be furious. But with in a day or two, Scully would be over it. She was used to the fruitless chases, or at least one would assume so after 7 1/2 years of being my partner. Hell, even I tired from the countless number of unprovable X-files we'd had.   
There were 2 reasons I stuck with the X-files. First was the whole reason I started with them in the first place. The undying dream that someday I would find my long-lost sister, Samantha. When I was twelve and she was eight, I watched her, helplessly, as she was abducted. And my theory stands that extra-terrestrials had taken her. The whole X-files is unexplainable mysteries, and through these, I hoped I might link up with Sam somehow.  
The other reason was Agent Dana Scully. My partner. My best friend. My soulmate. Not that I ever expected it. Not in my life. When Scully was first assigned to be my partner on the X-files, it seemed to be just another inconvenience to slow me down. To throw me off track. Another nuisance I didn't need. Ever since my relationship ended with Diana, life focused on work. To the point where the small basement office became home. But I needed Scully more than I ever thought I would. I trusted her with my life, and know that she feels the same.   
There have been numerous oppurtunities where she should have left, where she could have gotten out, but Scully never went. This was the only thing that puzzled me. Why she'd stuck by me, through thick and thin. When half my theories made no sense to me. There had to be a reason. Did she love me the way I loved her? We didn't talk about that kind of stuff very much. Too personal. We were both too afraid of something happening. Careers seemed more important. And our friendship was too strong.  
  
When I got to my apartment, something felt wrong. Nothing visible, there was just something in the air that felt out of place. Shaking the sensation as best I could, I bent to unlock the door. It already was. Dammit. Cautiously, I pushed the door open and stepped in. Thats when I heard her voice.  
"Shut the door." It couldn't be, she's supposed to be dead! Raising both hands I shut the door. My mind raced searching for an answer. Logical or no. Then, I saw her. And it truly was Diana Fowley. My breath caught in my throat. There were millions of mixed emotions funneling in my head. Should I be happy? Worried? Angry? So I just stood there with an expresionless face that was almost shocked.  
"What? Surprised to see me, Fox? I'm hurt." She said line so smoothly, as though rehearsing parts from a movie. A quick, delighted smile crossed her face and disappeared. The gun in her hand was pointed directly at my chest, ready to shoot. "Sit down," she demanded. I did. Diana was acting weird. Almost....insane. I had never seen her like this. She was serenely calm. Yet there was an edge on her I'd never seen before.  
"Diana, whats going on?" I asked this carefully. She was a bomb just waiting to go off. "I thought you were-You're supposed to be-" Dead. There was no way I could bring myself to say it. She was supposed to be dead. 6 months ago they found her body in her apartment.  
"Dead? Is that what you are saying? Oh, no. That was my sister. My twin sister. You didn't know about her. No one did. Thats why it all worked out so perfectly. They sent some one to kill me, but they got her instead. And here I am," she grinned, guiltlessly, despite the fact that she had caused the murder of a human being. On purpose.  
"What do you want, Diana?" I wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush.   
"All in good time Fox. All in good time."  
"No Diana, tell me now."  
"You know what I've been doing the past 6th months? Living in a physicatric ward. Fox, they stuck me in a fucking PHYSICATRIC WARD! You want to know why?"  
"Why, Diana?" keep her talking until you figure out what to do, I told my self cautiously.  
"Oh, you sound bored, Fox. And I just got here!"  
"Why, Diana?" I asked again, using as much enthusiasism as I could force out.  
"To keep me from talking. They were afraid that I'd tell you everything. Haha," she laughed weakly. Diana was insane. And more so from the 6 months in the physcho ward. "Where is your Scully?"   
"What does Scully have to do with this?"  
"Everything," the eerie smile disappeared from her face. Pure hatred was leftover. She ran a finger across the gun, plotting. Plotting to kill. I knew as soon as I saw it that there was murder in her eyes. And I couldn't do a fucking thing about it. Stay calm, I warned myself. It was the only way to get out of this. I still didn't know what Diana wanted, but I knew that she was dangerous and was ready to kill someone.  
Brrrrrrrrrrring..............Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrring....  
"Let it ring," Diana ordered. The cell phone in my jacket pocket rang endlessly. "Don't worry Fox, she'll be here shortly. She couldn't bear more than a few minutes without you by her side." What was Diana talking about?  
"What the hell are you doing?" This was bad. This was very bad.   
"Come on, Fox! You know she'll wonder what happened to you and come looking."  
"Diana, what do you want?" I was determined to get an answer out of her.  
"Fox, remember how I told you that someone was sent to kill me? That was a lie. I shot her. I shot my own sister. Not that there is much to regret. She and I weren't exactly close. And Karen had it coming. That little priss."  
"You're mad."   
"I know," she giggled, "And just think. If I can kill my own sister......"  
  
Damn it. Where was he. The message had said urgent, and he won't answer his phone! Scully thought angrily. She sighed and headed out of the apartment she'd only entered 2 mintues go. After trying Mulder's cell phone and get and endless ringing 7 times, she decided to check if he was at his apartment yet. Right now Scully intended on strangling Mulder when and if she met up with him. The anger was still there from the short, pointless trip to South Carolina the Gunmen had sent them on the other day. Him and his stupid quests. But they meant so much to him that she would go along anyways. She cared for him, and wondered how much he really knew about it.  
15 minutes later she stood out side Mulder's door. She knocked, to make sure he was there and said,  
"Mulder? It's Scully. Are you here?" There was a pause before he replied.  
"Dana, I'm in here." Something was up. He never called her Dana. She walked in carefully, not sure what to expect.  
"I got your message, Mulder. But you wouldn't pick up-"  
  
She did end up coming. Just like Diana predicted. The whole trap was set around Scully. I know that now. Diana wanted Scully dead. Diana was jealous. Of what? Of what we had? I want to burst out laughing. Scully and I are friends who have shared one kiss, nothing more. I want our relationship to go further, but Scully and I both put our careers first. So much that neither of us really have a social life. We only have each other. Thats almost good enough for me.  
I heard Scully knock on the door, "Mulder? It's Scully," she said, "Are you here?" Her voice was tense and frustrated.   
"Dana, I'm in here." I said her first name so that she would know that something was up. Rarely do I call her Dana. It felt strange.  
"So you're on a first name basis now are you?" Diana asked tentantively, "Thats quite a leap." I sighed inwardly. I don't think Scully could hear Diana from the door.   
"I got your message, Mulder. But you wouldn't pick up-" she stopped short when she saw Diana. I think her reaction was similar to mine. After all, Scully had delievered the news to me personally.  
"If it isn't the lovely Dana Scully. I was wondering how long it would take you to show up. Believe it or not we were just talking about you. Have a seat." Diana used her gun to point out a location. Scully looked at me questioningly as she took a spot on the opposite end of the leather couch.  
"Agent Fowley, good to see you again," she said to Diana.  
"You don't have to play games with me, Scully. We both know that you don't like or trust me. And I don't like or trust you. On to business. Now, Fox. You were wondering why I came."  
"Yes...."  
"I want you back. I love you," she smiled at me, as if a smile made her seem any more sane. This is what the big deal was about? Her wanting me back? It wasn't going to be that easy. But she new that. Scully's eyes had grown wider than I'd ever thought possible. This would be hard for her. Why the hell Diana have to bring her into this.   
"Diana, we were over 8 years ago."  
"No, we just needed a break."  
"Diana, it's over."  
"Dammit Fox. You spent to much time in your work, with her. It clouded your vision and you don't know what you really want."  
"I know what I want."  
"Oh? And what is that? To work in a basement for the rest of your life researching phony X-Files with Dana Scully until you die?" Ouch. But she was half right. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Scully.  
"Diana, you can't just jump back into my life and expect me to love you."  
"Oh, but I can," she shifted her gun towards Scully's head.  
"What do you want, Diana." Never negotiate with the terrorist. Thats what I'd been taught. But now wasn't the time for life lessons.   
"I already told you," My eyes were on her gun and the finger that decided the fates of every one in the room. Her eyes were on Scully, she was set to kill.  
"Why drag Scully into this?"  
"Because she is the only thing that stands in my way." Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out, en route for Scully's heart.   
"NOOO!" I shouted as the bullet zoomed on its path. I leaped over her, sheilding her body with mine. It was my fault she was here in the first place.White hot pain shot up my body as Scully's bullet drove through my back.  
"Mulder!" I heard her scream, before everything went black.   
  
"Ohmygod." Diana gasped. She couldn't believe what she had just done. The incident slammed her right back down to sanity. Scully had already reached for her cell phone and pressed the 911 speed dial button. Using as steady of a voice as she possibly could, she instructed them towards the apartment complex.   
"How could you?" Scully asked in a barely audible voice. The gun sounded as Fowley hit the floor.  
  
I woke up to steady beeping, lights and Scully's worried face looming over me. They had me hooked up to an IV unit. Scully held my hand and we didn't talk for a while. Then she explained to me what had happened. That I got shot in the lower left back. That Diana shot herself in the head. That I lost 5 pints of blood. That I would have to stay in the hospitol for a few weeks. I feigned sleep a little while later. It was a lot to take in and I tired from all the blood I had lost. When she thought I had fallen asleep, she rose to leave. But not without giving me a kiss. I guess she probably didn't expect me to kiss her back. Ü  



End file.
